To Thank You by Living
by YoukoLaguna
Summary: A more in-depth senario with the Youko and Koronue scene in the 2nd movie.


Title: To Thank you by Living  
By: Laguna (orca@colint.com)  
Notes: um.. shounen ai, Koronue+Youko Kurama nothin' graphic.. I guess this would be considered a spoiler for the 2nd movie, if you haven't seen it. Or else you will hopefully recognize it ^_^. C&C needed for my racking brainmeats!   
  
  
The cool Makai wind tousled through my long, silver hair. It caressed my face as we ran. My feet giving no noise to our pursuers who were to far behind to even think of catching us. Bamboo stalks that seemed to reach the sky snapped and waved around us as we wove about them, like an ageless old woman sewing a blanket. I could hear my partners leathery wings flutter in the wind right besides me. I looked at him through golden amber eyes. He did the same through his midnight black ones, we laughed. We had stolen one of the great Makai treasures. The Mirror of Darkness. Guards clumsily searched for us, but as I have said before; they were to far behind.  
  
We're going to make it.  
  
We're going to...  
  
I heard it.  
  
My sensitive fox ears twitch at the sound.   
  
The snap of a fine chain breaking in two. That sound would echo in my mind for years to come.  
  
A gasp.  
  
I look behind me and see my comrade is no longer behind be. I twist to a halt as my six cherished tails balance me, keeping me from falling. Dammit, his chain broke. I told him to get a stronger chain instead of that flimsy one. Never listened to me anyway the baka. What's this? He's going back for it! He'll get killed!   
  
My friend, I can't dare to lose him.  
  
"Don't, Koronue!" I yell as loud as I can. I grip the mirror more tightly.  
  
"I need it!" was the only reply.   
  
No. No you don't need it Koronue. It's only a pendant. A worthless little pendant. But I need you. You can replace a necklace. If you get caught, could I replace you? Never.  
  
Another noise. The guards? No, to airy, like fine whistles. Leaves. From the bamboo. But why...  
  
No.  
  
It can't be.  
  
A trap.  
  
Before I could even mutter a word the trap was sprung. By Koronue.   
  
I hear his screams. His yells of pain. There not twenty feet away is the silhouette of him in...  
  
Oh no.. not that..   
  
Bamboo stalks that have been cut to a point have rain down upon him. The stalks have pierced and gone through him in multiple parts of his body. He would die soon. That I knew. But still I gaped as his own crimson blood overflowed the hollow reeds, running down and formed a rapidly growing pool. His life force all ready diminishing. Only one would word come to mind.  
  
"KORONUE!"  
  
I was numb all over, my feet stuck to the damp ground. We both knew that thieves didn't usually live long but still.. Thoughts were running through my head. What to do? Send a burst of youkai to disperse the bamboo and help him? Get ready to fight? Run? No. Never. I... His voice shattered my thoughts.  
  
"Forget about me Kurama! Go. RUUUUN!"  
  
He was telling me to run? To leave him behind and forget about him? No. He was telling me to live. To forget about this and keep on living. That there was nothing I could do for my already fallen friend. He knew that. He knew he was dying. But did he know that I.. I loved him? Inarai, this can't be happening..  
  
Dammit, I can't save you, can I?  
  
I have no choice, no choice but to keep moving. Couldn't I just get caught and die so as to be with you? You'd never forgive me for something like that. But.. you've shattered the cold glass around my heart and showed me true happiness. I never got to thank you.. to tell you. But I will thank you. By living. Saving your last breath just so I could live and not end at the same fate as you. Your sacrifice will not be in vain.   
  
Turning I leave the image behind and to look ahead into the dark forest, but what's this? I thought I saw you smile. No time to look back, I run straight ahead. Never to look back.   
  
What the? My vision is blurred. I wipe at my eyes. Tears. I wipe away tears. So, this is what you were smiling you at.. you baka. I told you, you were to soft. But no, never listed to the kitsune, ne?  
  
So I've cried for the first time, haven't I? Another thing to add to the thank you list.   
  
I will live for you Koronue because you couldn't yourself. I will live no matter the price.  
  
Ai shiteru, my Koronue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Yeaaaah.. Kinda sappy.. but well, ya know.. Just happens.. Off to eat doughnuts now!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
